Just One Night
by Reiven
Summary: Asu/Heine. The night after Heine was killed by Gaia and unintentionally by Kira, Athrun reflects back on memories of the boy he failed to get to know.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gundam SEED Destiny.

**Summary**: (One Shot, AsuHeine) The night after Heine was killed by Gaia, and unintentionally, by Kira; Athrun reflects back on memories of the boy he failed to get to know.

This is a short Athrun-Heine piece. Sure, he dies after two episodes, but he still matters, damnit! They killed Miguel too, but at least he didn't retardedly jump in front of a charging Gaia. By the way, Ignite is my GOUF Sex-God!

**Just One Night.**

* * *

"_Heine!" _

_  
Athrun watched in horror as Gaia's blades ripped through Heine's GOUF as it were a piece of paper. Time seemed to slow down from the moment it entered his back, and took an eternity to emerge through the front of the cockpit, slicing the orange GOUF into two._

_Although Athrun's communication devices were broken, he could vaguely hear the other boys' shocked gasp as the sharp blades ripped through his chest, spraying blood all over the controls before the GOUF exploded into a ball of flames just moments after. _

- - - - -

"Heine!" Athrun gasp aloud as she shot up out of bed; plagued by the same nightmare that had been haunting him since that day.

Running a hand through his damp, midnight blue hair, his mind began replaying the unforgettable scene over and over again. Even though he had not known the boy for long, he had left quite a big impression on Athrun. His carefree attitude and frankness was something that Athrun could never have. In the short time they had associated together, Athrun had felt a wide range of emotions when he thought of the ginger haired GOUF pilot. Jealousy, kinship and another feeling that Athrun could not put a finger on.

He would probably never find out what it was now; Heine was gone and he would never return. Just like Rusty and Miguel … like Nicol.

_Heine …_ Athrun pulled his legs closer to his body, seated in a cross-legged position on the bed aboard the Minerva.

He could still remember the looks on Shinn and Lunamaria's face when the people had come to take Heine's things away. They were elite ZAFT officers, but Athrun knew that this was the first time they had experienced the loss of a comrade whom they knew and had grown to like. They were not like himself, or Yzak or Dearka who had been involved in the brutal war of Jachin Due. They did not see what happened during the Bloody Valentine tragedy. They were not forced to watch as their friends and comrades were killed, one after another just because they were protecting their home and families.

As the events of the past continued to haunt him, his mind began wonder to Nicol; how he had died to save Athrun.

_From Kira,_ Athrun reminded himself.

Kira had indirectly killed Heine, as he had Nicol and Miguel. Even though they had put the past behind them, rekindled their friendship, Athrun couldn't help but feel slight resentment towards Kira and the Archangel. If only they hadn't interfered, butted into a fight that had nothing to do with them. Orb chose to join the Alliance and in doing so, made an enemy out of PLANT and Chairman Dullindal, and, as it seemed, the Archangel and its crew as well. Cagalli included.

Now, Heine was dead, and any sort of friendship that had developed, perhaps could even have evolved was nothing more than a distant memory. Kira and Athrun were now fighting on different sides of the war once again, as it had been two years ago.

Things had returned to the way it was before, as Athrun had feared. This time, he could not blame his father or Kleuze-taicho for his actions. For how things would develop.

It was not ZAFT who initiated the first unjust attack; instead, it was the Earth Alliances' as it had been during the first war. They killed innocent people living on Junius Seven and now they once again declared war against the Coordinators. Athrun was certain that he would not just sit by idly let it happen again. He had sworn once before that he would not let another comrade die before him again, and in just one swift moment, that pledge was broken, like Heine's GOUF.

Athrun could not help the acidic bile that rose up his throat every time he thought of the GOUF pilot whose life cut short too abruptly. Not as if it wasn't a normal occurrence in a war, but it didn't mean that it hurt any less. One life, one probability that was never given a chance to prosper.

And as Athrun thought about it in the shadowy glow of the moonlight beyond, his mind could help but question. If they had just been given one night, would the loss have hurt any less because the issue of what didn't happen would never arise?

Or would it have hurt more, because the prospect of what could have been, lingered in the background?

* * *

**The End.**

I wrote this in a flurry of inspiration :D I'm still not quite sure whether Kleuze was Captain or Commander. But unless I'm mistaken, Taicho means Captain.

Review Crack!


End file.
